Working Hard or Hardly Working?
by another.creative.lover
Summary: /ItaOC/ Itachi's having troubles finding a secretary-one that WON'T attack him with fangirl intents to ravish him! Will the new girl cut out to be what he's looking for? iSakura companion fic. Anthology of ItaOC lemons. Dedicated to Yukiume.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. ^_^

**Author's note:** Hello! :D This is a requested oneshot (which may probably end up involving extra episodes of citrus afterward) for my dear friend Clara. :D Hope you enjoy this, dear! Hope you love the fun time between Itachi and an OC. (laughs) I know that I'm a SasuSaku writer, but I'm making this exception for Clara. Don't shoot me! ^_^ **I LOVE YOU, CLARA! **Uchiha brothers are sexy, and we all know it. ;)

Oh, and just saying: this is also a part of the iSakura companion fics. :P Love writing these. Please check out my other stories! I guarantee you'll have fun reading them. Or you'll have fun eating a tub of ice cream and crying your eyes out. Either way, have fun, yeah? (gets hit) x_x

**Rated M for sexual content. Do not read if you don't like.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.::: Working Hard or Hardly Working? :::.~  
by annee loves sasusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi couldn't help but sigh. He ran a long-fingered hand through his bangs and tugged on his loosely tied tail dangling at his neck.

He had handled his parents' deaths fairly well. He managed to start a little re-bonding with his little brother. He had handled his uncle's suicide with little emotional trauma. He had handled the paper work for the company (and, currently, he still _was _handling it—foolish little brother). Heck, he had even managed to handle his brother's up-and-down love life in one brief yet utterly disgusting episode.

But handling private secretaries?

Staring across from him was a tearful eyed blonde, her mascara dripping down her cheeks and her lipstick smearing in epic proportions. She shuddered as another sob wracked her shoulders and barely covered torso and blew her nose into a hanky, her makeup practically imprinting her entire face upon it. She sounded like a dying walrus when she spoke. "I-I-I don't understand, Uchiha-sama, am I not good enough for you?"

Itachi tried not to cringe. He didn't move to comfort her, the thought of touching this scantily covered blonde riling an acid storm in his stomach. "Haruka-san, I'm very sorry. Truly I am. But I sincerely do not believe you are qualified enough for this job."

"Bu—but I'm trying as hard as I can!" she said, lunging across his desk and clasping the edge of the wood.

Itachi couldn't help but find himself staring at her full breasts. After all, her "shirt" didn't quite leave anything to the imagination. He slowly rolled his chair away from her, keeping a wary eye.

"I-I'll do anything to keep this job, Uchiha-sama! Please, just give me another chance! I promise I'll learn to dress more properly!"

Why couldn't he have just hired a male secretary? "I'm sorry, Haruka-san. This is a professional place, and I need professional people. There are no second chances."

After he had buzzed for the receptionist to lead the faucet-worthy girl out of the building (and the five security guards to hold her down), Itachi groaned and planted his face upon the desk. Turning to the picture of his parents on the desk, he saw his reflection.

Strong jaw from his father and dark brown eyes from his father, yet smooth feminine lips and gentle cheekbones from his mother. His nose was gently sloped and proud—and of course, spiky raven-black hair that had seemed so unruly every morning that he had to tie his hand back and let the bangs fall where they may.

He snorted and turned away from himself. He could never understand why he was so appealing to the female sex (and, in some instances, the male sex). They had swamped him since he was able to talk, pushing gifts and chocolates toward him and demanding hugs and kisses nonstop. He was fairly aware his brother suffered the same fate, but could never tell which one of them received more attention. Eventually all of the women Itachi had ever come in contact with seemed to blend together in a homogenous mixture of _female_.

A part of that homogenous mixture happened to be the past six secretaries he had fired consecutively.

In the same week.

The intercom on his desk sounded. He clicked the button, his face still buried in his arm. "_Nanda?_"

"Uchiha-sama," said the voice of the receptionist as she ignored his brusque _What?_, "we have your next candidate for secretary. She's been on the wait list for a while. When would you like the interview?"

_Never_, he wanted to say. Instead, Itachi gave a big sigh. "Put her in for some time in the afternoon today."

The faster they got the interview done, the less time he'd waste on firing her.

**~.:::.~**

Yuki had been working when her cell phone rang. Struggling to juggle the plates over to the counter and wiping her hands on her apron, she gestured to one of her coworkers with her phone and stepped away once her coworker nodded. "Hello?" Yuki said once she had accepted the call.

"_Hi, is…_" A rustling of papers interrupted her voice. "… _Etsuko-san there?"_

"This is she. But please, don't be so formal. Just call me Yuki."

"_Ah, fantastic! This is Yoshizuki Hisoka from Uchiha Corporations._"

Instantly, Yuki straightened. _Oh. My. God._

"_We're calling to tell you that we got you an interview time. Is sometime this afternoon okay?_"

For a moment, Yuki couldn't speak. She nodded, flabbergasted before she realized she was speaking to a person on the phone. "Y-Yeah. I get off work today at four. I can be there in, like, fifteen minutes."

"_Alright, sounds great. See you then. Good-bye._"

"Bye." Yuki hung up. Stood there for a moment, taking the information in.

Finally. Finally she could get a real job—she could actually have decent paying work instead of living hand-to-mouth as a waitress. Finally some funding for law school. And, said the coy thought in her head, some money for more clothes!

For the rest of her shift, she greeted all her customers with brighter smiles and vigorous service.

**~.:::.~**

Itachi hadn't been able to eat lunch properly. His stomach was lurching at the thought of having another girl as a secretary. Maybe he could have made his younger brother his secretary. That's it. That was a sure-fire plan. His brother wouldn't hit on him, wear demon-blinding short skirts, flash him with tiny tops, or pile on layers of cakey make-up.

But before he could desperately repeal the appointment, the intercom on his desk pealed again.

"_Yuki-san is here. I'm sending her up_."

Damn. "Hn." God needed to shoot his balls off.

Now.

When he heard the approaching footsteps to his office, he braced himself for the flashing, the make-up, and the flirting.

"_Konichiwa gozaimasu_."

Itachi, unable to stop his analytical self, took the time to look her over, his arms still tense in anticipation of any sort of fangirl movement.

She was a pretty, petite brunette. She couldn't have been taller than five-two at most. With the slight high heels on her feet, she was probably an inch or two taller. There was no short skirt or constricting, tiny, belly-showing top in sight. Instead, classy dress pants clung to her hips and flowed to the tops of her feet. A navy blue short-sleeved shirt accentuated her shoulders with poofs, graced her neck with a slight collar, and fabricated a fairly large bow on her bosom.

He wanted to sigh. A good sign already. A little quiet, but not that Itachi minded. Gesturing for her to sit, he nodded to her and eyed her carefully.

Evidently, the girl couldn't help but be a bit curious herself. Instead of shying away from his gaze or firing pink into her cheeks in blushes, she stared right back at him, her brown eyes curious and methodical. Then, she spoke. "You know, I'd never thought that the Uchiha Corporate CEO was so pretty."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, his lips buried in the bridge of his hands he had created. "_Pretty_?"

She straightened and rubbed at the back of her head sheepishly, reminding him—strangely enough—of his younger brother's stupid blond friend. "Whoops. Sorry. I thought I was talking to myself." She grinned at him. "I haven't even introduced myself yet. _Sumimasen gozaimasu!_" She stuck out her hand. "Yuki _desu_. I prefer that to my last name."

He had never liked human contact. Sex was the only activity where he enjoyed sharing personal space (ho-ho-ho, yes he did); other than that, handshakes, hugs, kisses—those were all distasteful. Trying not to seem stuck-up (_Kami_ knew Sasuke was graced enough with that), he tried to smile back at her and accepted his first handshake.

Yuki couldn't help but notice his unpracticed smile and his rather loose grip on her hand. _Obviously _he wanted to be nowhere near her.

Poor guy.

Quickly, she retracted. "So… the interview."

"Right," Itachi said. "Let's just keep this simple—is this"—he gestured to her outfit—"something you're going to be wearing the majority of the time?"

Yuki nearly blanched. _What?_ "Uh… yeah, I guess so. I don't have much in my closet anyway." Was this guy serious?

Itachi ignored her raised eyebrow and nodded. "That's fine. You're hired then. Start tomorrow."

This time, both of Yuki's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, wha—?"

"Some ground rules," he said, driving right past her statement, his eyes bored and lips seeming to barely move. "No excess makeup—"

"Ex_cuse_—?"

"—no profanity—"

"Hey! That's—"

"—and since you've given me the liberty of calling you by your first name, feel free to call me by mine." He stuck his hand out again. "Itachi _desu_. Thank you for coming."

**~.:::.~**

Yuki had gone home feeling like she'd been run over by a train—and that train happened to be that arrogant, obnoxious pretty-boy of her new boss.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she grumbled to herself after she had called the café to tell them she was quitting. "Thinking he can put all of those shitty excuses for 'ground rules' on me."

Of course, she wouldn't mind if he had thrown _himself_ on her.

Her face flamed when the thought crossed her mind. _Oh God_. Calling him pretty back there during the interview was such an understatement. The man's face could stop traffic. She couldn't help but think about those smoldering, sexy black eyes, his broad shoulders, his lips that curved into that oh-so-sexy smirk.

And that _hair_.

Yuki shook her head. No. If she acted like this, she'd be no better than the last secretaries he had. It had been all over the café. The Uchiha corporate building wasn't too far off from where she worked—ahem, _used to_ work. It wasn't hard to hear a crying girl coming into the eatery, and it surely wasn't hard to notice how wretched they looked. She'd been the waitress to take their orders—each of them, she thought—and she couldn't help but notice the rivers of mascara running down their faces.

How many had he used to have—_six_ secretaries?

She couldn't remember.

Whatever. Yuki was determined to not act like those chicks. It was going to be the only way to keep her job. She pulled out a black sweater and smirked.

He wanted a non-cussing prude-looking secretary? She'd give one to him.

**~.:::.~**

Itachi couldn't help but grimace. What had he done?

The pretty, petite girl he had hired as his secretary…

Well…

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, _President," Yuki chirped as she briskly walked past him, her arms full of paperwork. When she got the stack of papers down, she adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses, smoothing out her uniform and fixing her bun and tie.

Deadpan. His secretary looked like a secretary. Seemingly unattractive—but still like a secretary. Completely business.

As Itachi began filling in the work and stamping as needed, he glanced up at her now and then. When she stopped before him to fix his name tag, he couldn't hold back the grimace. "Yuki."

"Hm?" she muttered, turning around as she patted her bun.

Itachi just stared. "You look too much like a secretary."

Yuki blinked. Then, she snorted. "Isn't that my _job_?"

Silence.

"Jeez, identity crisis much, boss?" As she clicked away on her Mary-Janes, she added, "Besides, I thought you _wanted_ a non-cussing, prudish secretary."

_Scritch. _Itachi muttered a curse underneath his breath when he messed up his signature. "I never said that. At least have some decency." Without looking up, he added, "And I saw that eye-roll."

Yuki rolled her eyes again anyway. When the phone rang, she dashed over to her desk, picked it up while juggling her own batch of papers, and said, "Uchiha Corporations, this is Yuki speaking, how may I help you?"

Itachi watched as she spoke, studying how she handled the phone call and animatedly wrote something down on a nearby paper before cluing it into the computer. Out of all the secretaries he'd had, he thought almost regrettably, she had to be the best one.

No—probably the best secretary. Period.

Not to mention one of the more tolerable specimens of her gender.

"Okay boss," she said as she came back, handing him the paper she'd scribbled a date, time, and location on, "you've got a business gala at six o'clock tomorrow."

"Where," he said, not even bothering to glance at the paper or framing his one word response as a question. Itachi stayed glued to his paperwork.

"Sakumoto-san's. Need the address?"

He grunted.

"I'll take that as a no."

After a moment of scribbling, he looked up at her. Then rested his face upon a hand. "One problem." At Yuki's raised eyebrow, his response was: "No date."

She blinked at him. "Go call one of your lady friends or something."

"Rather not. They'd all come swarming to the tenth floor of my company. Without the help of stairs or elevators."

Yuki stifled a laugh with her hand. "Sorry to hear that, Mr. Lady-Man. Why do you need a date anyway? It's a _business gala_, not some high school prom."

"_Ladies_' Man. And I won't look cool if I don't have a woman by my side. Keeps the fangirls away, too."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, stamping what she counted as the fiftieth paper in the stack. Half-way through…

"Need I remind you, I'm your _boss_." He pushed himself up and out of his seat. At full height, he towered over Yuki. "And as your boss, dear Yuki"—he leaned in closer—"I think I'll _mandate_ that _you_ attend the business gala _with_ me."

For a moment, she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare straight into his light brown eyes, which were currently boring into her own. It filled her with a sense of fear, and excitement. She cleared her throat to bring herself back to Earth. Adjusting her glasses, she managed to squeak out, "Now _that_ is an abuse of power."

He stared at her—shrugged—then plopped back down in his seat and resumed his business with the paper stack. "What I say goes. We'll teach you how to clean up some."

She couldn't help but give him the finger when he turned around. She sulked back to her desk, sunk down into her chair and groaned into her hands. "Douche-bag."

**~.:::.~**

"Don't bite your nails. You look like an idiot. And stand up straighter. No, Yuki, your arm goes through _mine_. Don't stare at others, that's impolite."

She hated this. Yuki had only been there five minutes—and already, he was overbearing. What the hell was wrong with him? She frowned, but nevertheless kept her arm tucked through his. All the people around her were either dripping with diamonds or drunk on… something.

She fought the urge to scratch her face. The makeup Itachi's makeup artist (who he had hired _just _for her so she could "clean up some") seemed to have caked her entire face. She could barely lift her eyelashes up with the fake lashes and mascara. Her lips and face felt entirely heavy with that skin-colored crap he'd slapped onto her face. When a waiter walked past her and she saw her own reflection in their silver plates, her face seemed to glow.

Seemingly attractive. Didn't feel like it.

Gross.

Little did she know the effect she was having on her boss.

As Itachi went from person to person, greeting them with a seemingly calm nod and brief "hello," he couldn't help but glance at the petite girl next to him.

Over.

And over.

And _over_.

Despite the fact that he absolutely hated makeup on women, on Yuki, it looked—dare he say it—rather _nice_.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," she said, letting go of his arm.

He grunted at her, pretending to make his way to the opposite side of the room. He couldn't help but stare after her.

Her cheeks looked flushed and healthy, glowing fresh as if she had just got out of the shower. Her brown hair was slightly tousled, her bangs grazing her cheek. His gaze followed the path of the cup of water, the edge sitting just upon her light pink lips. When he swallowed, he couldn't help but realize he probably needed some sort of drink as well.

Damn.

He couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze trail from the slender column of her neck to the wretched blue bow on her bosom, blatantly in the way of those two beautifully shaped globes. Her sapphire cocktail dress, however, gave way to a good portion of her creamy legs. At the sound of her laughter, his gaze snapped to her face.

Yuki held a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles as a rather older man spoke. They were casually standing by the refreshments table, exchanging pleasantries and—as he strained his ears to listen in—some stories.

Something blazed in him when he saw their interaction. He forced it down, beating himself mentally. '_Fool_,' he called himself, nodding at whoever greeted him. When was _he_ the kind of person to act all possessive over someone or something, and a _woman_, no less? After all, hadn't he been the one who let Sasuke have Sakura, the one who had to give up his time so his little brother could have more? Just as he was coming to terms with himself, all thoughts of beating down his feelings flew out the window when he saw a hand on Yuki's rump.

In the time that lapsed, he didn't know what happened, but he found himself with an arm wrapped tightly around a _very_ feminine body and a hand crushing another. The voice he heard wasn't his. "Don't touch her," he nearly hissed.

"President, what are you _doing_?"

He stared down at the girl in his arms, her brown eyes wide. It looked as if she was caught between fighting him, slapping him away or just to give in and rest in his arms. He tried to regain his composure as his grip on the man—who was currently struggling like a fly in a spider's web—relaxed.

The man jerked away from them and massaged his hand as he panted, bent over from the pain in his hand. He glanced at the crowd that had begun to form and straightened, looking over his shoulder to sneer. "What are _you_ looking at?"

As the man battled against the crowd, Itachi realized the girl's unanswered question. He stared back at her, searching her face. The realization of their proximity dawning on him—the feel of her curves underneath the palm of his hand, the swell of her breast against his torso, her hands on his pectorals—he tore away from her.

Yuki stood there, stunned, staring after her boss, struggling to take in what had just happened. So… she had been talking to Hashimoto-san, one of Uchiha Corps' sponsors. Of course, she felt extraordinarily uncomfortable—the old man seemed to undress anything with legs with his eyes. Not to mention he did a very bad job of it. She had tried to play nice, though, laughing at all of his stupid jokes and boring stories… up until she felt a curious hand on her ass. Secretly, she was more than a little relieved Itachi had stepped in—else _she_ would have broken the dude's hand herself.

Question was: why on earth _did_ Itachi step in?

Her heart thumped at the memory of him looking down at her after he had gotten her away from the creep, his eyes smoldering and narrowed with possessiveness and anger, as if Hashimoto had touched something that was _his_. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the thought before she mentally shook her head. She took a gulp of water. '_No way,_' she thought. Boss had had enough girls crawling around him to last him a lifetime; no way in _hell_ would he have his thoughts set on _her_.

Right?

**~.:::.~**

Itachi couldn't help but stare at her through his open doorway. It had been about three to five weeks and Yuki had eased into the system quite well, despite the little mishap at the business gala earlier on.

She took care of the company's sponsors and managed to cut off all ties with companies Itachi didn't want to associate himself with anymore (like Hashimoto-creep-san). She helped him overtime during the time of months where the piles of paper came in endless stacks. She nagged him and teased him when he fell behind on his work from sleeping and ended up getting ink all over his face. She laughed at his jokes, took care of his breakfast without even asking him and spoke to him about her family.

Now, he knew she had two siblings, was the oldest of the three of them, had a strange adoration for eggs, loved blue, and, on his own account…

His eyes roamed appreciatively over her lithe form.

… he found out she had _quite_ the sexy body.

Because the succession of previous secretaries he'd had had been his only outlet for sexual tension, he'd gone quite a while (well, for his record) without sex. He had to subject himself to familiarizing himself with his hands and cold showers as punishment.

The young, petite Yuki and her tight, little body didn't exactly help either.

Before, he'd thought she was fairly pretty. Now, after weeks of abstinence, every part of her looked _ravishing_. His mouth watered as he trailed the curves of her figure with his eyes, her body accentuated by the snug fit of her black turtleneck. Her plaid a-line skirt, although seemingly innocent and proper for a workplace environment, seemed to grope the cheeks of her ass in front of his eyes. Her slim legs taunted him as they swished past each other on her way to the copy machine, the clicking of her heels echoing her every movement.

The worst part was knowing that he couldn't touch her, stroke her face or kiss her because of his own rules.

"President? Hello?"

He blinked, realizing that Yuki was standing right in front of him, waving a stack of freshly copied papers in his face. He looked at the stack of papers, then to her face. "Hn?" he grunted, still disappointed in her refusal to call him by his first name.

Which, by the way, was also a first for him.

Yuki huffed. "I was just talking about the contract with Company _Ichiban_. We have to finish this paperwork by tomorrow morning." She put her face in her hands and stared at him, lips protruding in a cute pout. "And at this rate, with you spacing out, boss, we might not meet the deadline…"

Itachi snorted. "We always meet the deadline—you always have impeccable timing, I always fill everything out. There's nothing to worry about."

Except for the throbbing, aching problem Yuki was causing down south in his pants just by _being_…

'_Keep cool,_' he told himself, chanting it like a mantra. _Keep cool, keep cool, keep cool_.

Despite his volition of _not_ ravishing his new secretary, the sight of her looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes half-lidded and her lips slightly parted, made something in him snap.

Just as Yuki was about to roll her eyes at him (albeit a little proud of the fact that he considered her an _impeccable_ secretary), the front desk phone rang. "'Scuse me, Pres," she grumbled. But just before she could dash over to her desk and grab the phone, a hand jerked her across the large desk, cleanly past the stack of papers—and straight into her boss's lap. "Pres—?"

A smooth pair of lips cut her off, sending all rational thought of hers straight to oblivion.

_Oh_.

He had captured her mouth in a smoldering lip-lock, his lips sensually coaxing at hers as one hand massaged the back of her neck and the other began to travel into dangerous territory. When his hand grazed a sensitive breast, she gasped—and made way for his sinful tongue to enter.

It was as if his mouth was making love to hers.

If she hadn't been sitting on him, her knees would have buckled and she would have made nice friends with the floor as a puddle.

To Itachi's delight, she responded with vigor, tangling her fingers into his hair as he broke away from her mouth and began trailing gentle kisses to her jaw line, biting and sucking and feeling the warmth that was slowly making its way into her cheeks. He drank in her whimpers as he grazed her breast again and sank his teeth into the column of her neck simultaneously, gave her a half-lidded stare to take in her flushed face.

Just before she could arch her neck to give him some more access to the creamy flesh, her train of thought hit reality, telling her that _this really isn't right, you need to stop, __**right now**_—

"Nngh!"

_That tongue_. _On her neck. Ear. Jaw. _

—_stop even_ _if you got the most mantastical, rip-his-pants off boss ever_ turned into _**ravish him, ravish him **_**good**.

Still, she mentally shook her head and tried to fight against her hormones. Panting and struggling to de-tangle her hands from those gorgeous, raven locks, she bit her lip at the feel of his lips on her cheek and his talented hand on her breast and managed to stutter, "T-This isn't right, Pres, I'm—"

"—my secretary," he finished for her with a hungry growl as he licked her cheek. His grip on her breast became firmer, more insistent.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt his hand move southward. She couldn't bring herself to stop him. Only nod. "You're my _boss_—w-we shouldn't be do"—she bit her lip to prevent another stutter—"we shouldn't be _doing_ this."

What she thought came out strong seemed meek in her ears. Her words were all lost in the midst of her harsh breathing.

And Itachi seemed to notice.

Especially when a cock-hardening moan of hers tore from her throat when he grazed her clothed clit.

He had managed to bunch up her skirt as far up as it would go, surprised it had taken her so long to notice. He started stroking small circles around the little bundle of nerves, smirking at the way she squirmed in his arms, clutching at the back of his neck. He caught her hot little mouth again, hungry for more of her. He slipped his hand underneath her panties and groaned. "You're my secretary, all right," he said in between kisses. "But you're also dripping in the palm of my hands."

She trembled, listening to the squelching sounds as his hand slowly caressed the area between her legs, a finger circling from the base of her pussy, slowly making its way up her slender folds before trailing around the bud of sensitive nerves at the top. Her hand in his hair tightened as he rubbed a bit more insistently. The waves of pleasure crashed over her, pushing her ever closer to the edge more quickly than any other man had. She hadn't noticed her eyes had closed until his finger left her. Panting, she turned to him, staring up at him with a frustrated, flushed face. "Why'd you stop?" she nearly whined.

"Get on my desk," he gritted, his hands on her hips clenching tighter than ever.

She couldn't respond for a moment. She swallowed, forcing her trembling hands to grasp the edge of the table.

Before she could even realize anything else, he impatiently shoved her upon the desk, spreading her legs out and ripping her poor panties off her hips, ignoring her shriek of protest.

"President—"

"Itachi." His tongue licked the expanse of her inner thigh, unbearably close to the swollen pearl in between the inflamed folds of her vagina.

She bit her lip, holding back a moan. "W-What?"

"Say it," he rasped, staring up at her with a smoldering glance that nearly made her come. Itachi stared at her drenched folds as they seemed to become even more impossibly wet.

If there was one thing she _hated_ the most, it was being told what to say. "And what if I don't?" She bit her lip in an attempt to not whimper when he spread her legs impossibly wide. She felt so exposed, so _raw_.

And, as he buried his head into her pussy, so very, _very_ naughty.

She couldn't hold back a gasp when she felt him slowly glide his tongue from base to clit, drawing slow, teasing circles around the bud before he pulled it into his mouth with a hard, but unsatisfying suck. Her hands tightened into his hair, wanting to pull him closer until he slipped away from her. "Wha—?"

"Itachi," he repeated again. "Say it."

Her pussy throbbed, the juices flowed, and she just couldn't help herself dammit! She was whimpering like a fool, but she needed him so damn badly. "I-Itachi…" She yelped when he jostled her thighs, throwing them over his shoulders and licking the inner expanse of her legs, so fucking close to her pussy she couldn't stand it. Her hands tightened in his hair and she bucked her hips. "Itachi-kun."

Itachi nearly shivered. She was _so_ fucking sexy. "Good girl," he said huskily. And then, he dove for the pearl between her legs to give her what they both wanted.

She screamed as he ate at her, thrusting her hips up to his lips. When his tongue thrust between the lips of her pussy, she surprised the both of them—and came. "Itachi!" she wailed as she trembled against him, his pursuit in extracting more of her fluids growing rougher.

She tasted divine, he thought as he groaned at her exquisite taste when her fluids splashed upon his tongue, the muscle still thrusting hard and fast into her as her pussy lips continued to plant firm, desperate kisses on his tongue before they clamped upon him. He groaned, imagining the heat and tightness of her surrounding another part of him.

When he tore away from her, she couldn't help but whine in protest despite her exhaustion. When she felt him shift, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, leveling her gaze at him, watching him strip. Impossibly, she felt herself go even damper than before.

He was a chiseled man, his shoulders wide and proud. His torso was gifted with well-muscled pecs and toned abs, his six-pack greatly appreciated by Yuki. His waist tapered to his hips—and at the sight of his cock, Yuki's mouth _watered_. She brought a hand to her clit and rubbed herself as she stared at it, wanting it all inside of her.

His cock, rising from a thick nest of black pubic hair, was long, thick, and pulsating with blood; she could see the veins standing out of it. The head was soaked with his pre-cum, his sack looking hot and heavy with the seed that awaited her womb.

She wanted him, wanted his cock inside of her—in her mouth, in her pussy, she didn't care, but she needed him _now_.

Else—as she swirled a finger over her little nub—she would tend to her ache herself.

As if reading her thoughts, Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her core just in time before she came. In one swift movement, he took his length in his hand, squeezed it to relieve some of the pressure in his dick, and sunk into her, making her take all of his length.

"Fuck!" he groaned when he heard her wail of pleasure. The heat was more than he had imagined. It enveloped him completely, making him drown in her. If he couldn't move soon, he'd die. So he rolled his hips, not even waiting for her to adjust to his size and began his hard and fast wild ride.

She shrieked as he pounded into her, not from pain, but from the extraordinary pleasure as he fucked her senseless. The pressure of his hips against hers, his cock touching a place inside of her no other man could, the way he tapped her clit at every rough movement…

Just when she thought it couldn't have gotten better, he took the back of her knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders, keeping his harsh, relentless fucking precise and timed before his thumb joined the action and began to stroke her clit.

"Mm…" he groaned when he heard her praise and his name on her lips. "That's right, take my cock, baby."

"Nngh, Itachi!" Yuki clawed at the desk in desperation, struggling to hold onto something as his thrusts shook her entire being. She couldn't move in this position—but then again, she didn't _want_ to. She loved feeling him all the way in her, deep, hard, fast. He was so thick, so big that she felt she was going to be torn apart if she reached her climax.

When his hands sped up on her clit, when his hands found her nipples, when he swore viciously before he claimed her lips—

"_Itachi!_"

—she came.

The convulsions of the walls of her pussy tightened around Itachi so hard that he came too, still kissing her, but between kisses, he'd groan and his thrust grew messy and lost their precision. His cum spurted in hot strings into her awaiting womb. As he finally slowed, he collapsed onto the small girl, his face next to hers.

They lay there together, on his desk, him still inside of her as they tried to catch their breaths. Yuki could only stare back at him, unwilling to have her boss move off and away from her. His eyelashes, resting against his cheekbone as his eyes were closed, were long and pretty, she thought. When his eyes fluttered open, she felt something in her heart leap.

Their gazes met—and neither of them had the strength to turn away from each other.

When the phone rang, Yuki nearly scowled. She tried sitting up, but Itachi seemed determined to keep her on his desk for a while longer. She laughed when his arms tightened around her. "Pres, please, the phone's ringing."

He stared at her a moment, frowning at the fact that she turned back into being a secretary so soon after their love-making. Then, reaching across the table, he plucked the phone off its ringer and handed it to her, grunting before he rested his head between the valley of her breasts, listening to her as she spoke.

"Uchiha Corporations. This is Yuki, how may I help you?"

_"I need to talk to President Uchiha, please." _

She turned to look at Itachi, but didn't hand the phone over to him just yet. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who is on the other line?"

There was a rustling in the background, as if the phone was being handed off to another person. Then, a rough male voice came on. "_Hello? This is Shikamaru. We're just wondering if Itachi can make it to Sasuke's bachelor party, and it'd be easy if we could talk to the man himself._"

Yuki turned to her boss. "Pres, there's a guy named Shikamaru on the line talking about some guy's bachelor party. Some guy named Sasuke."

At the sound of the second man's name, Itachi stiffened and, without preamble, snatched the phone from her hand. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "… Yeah. I'll make it. When is it?" He scribbled the date on a piece of paper. "Need me to bring anything?" A moment of silence. "Okay then. Thanks." _Click._ He turned back to his desk, scratching the back of his head before freezing and realizing he had made a very, _very_ big mistake.

Yuki sat up on the edge of Itachi's desk, still _very_ naked, her pink-tipped breasts and her pussy exposed to him. The sight of her made him hard all over again.

And the attentive girl saw. Smirking at him, she pushed herself off of the desk and walked toward him, her hips swishing with every step. "So…" she said almost casually as she brushed a hand to his cock, relishing his groan. "I guess you're not _just_ my boss anymore, Itachi-kun."

His hand covered hers on his cock. He guided her hand up and down his staff. "And I guess _you're_ not just my secretary anymore, either."

She grinned. "Damn right." And pushed him down onto the tiled floor to give him back what he gave her.

**~.:::.~**

**Ah! So the sexual tension has broken. I'm figuring the rest of this is just going to be some Itachi x OC smut adventures—i.e., an anthology of Itachi smut. XD **

**I know it went a little fast, but hey, the sex was good, that's all that matters. XD **

**See that little button down that? The Review Button? Click it and send me a message! :D I'll be waiting~.**


End file.
